The lipid bilayer postulated as the basic structural matrix of biological membranes is widely accepted. Recent experiments have made direct studies of lipid bilayers possible. As has been demonstrated by a number of investigators and ourselves, these artificially constituted bilayer lipid membranes of planar configuration (BLM) possess many properties resembling those of biological membranes. At the present time, the bilayer lipid membrane upon suitable modification serves as a unique model for the biological membrane (see references below). The proposed research will be centered on the following: (1) continuing the current research program on the studies of the basic physical, photo- and electro-chemistry of BLM, using newly developed cyclic voltammetry and photoelectrospectrometry which should provide a more rational basis for further development; and (2) reconstituting specific biomembrane systems with lipid bilayers of planar configuration and their modifications so that simple physical, chemical and physiological processes may be isolated and analyzed in terms of the physical and chemical properties of the constituent compounds. Specifically, reconstitution experiments are aimed at the following: (a) the relationship between membranes and cytoskeleton, which is related to their important role in the integration of cellular processes and structural-functional organization of the cells. The significance of these experiments may be developed to investigate some of the mechanims of action of the cytoskeletal inhibitors, which can disturb different physiological processes and used as pharmacological agents in the treatment of malignant diseases, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, etc., (b) demonstrating the existence of cytoskeletal (microtubule) connections between membranes using two BLM with a narrow microtubule-containing intermediate compartment between them, and (c) using pigmented and non-pigmented BLMs to obtain information on the molecular events, which hopefully will provide a molecular basis for an understanding of the much more complex questions of transport, ion selectivity, energy transduction, redox reactions, and immunological properties in biological membranes.